


Gajevy College AU

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 67 Impala - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - College, Bad Girl attitude, BroTP Gajuvia, Brotp, Children, College, Complete, F/M, Friendship, Gajeel Redfox - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Gajuvia, Gale - Freeform, Gardens, Levy mcgarden - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Neighbors, RAs, Roomates, Sexual Tension, Strip Poker, elevator issues, subships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: THIS WORK IS COMPLETE. Freshman student Levy McGarden, gets trapped in the elevator on move in day! Luckily there is a handsome maintenance man there to save the day. Is this the start of love?





	1. Levy's Perspective

**Levy**

She saw the big brick building looming in front of her. She had been so excited for this day to come, her move in day for the dorms. Freshman welcome week was just beginning and Levy was so excited she had gotten there three hours too early. Her parents dropped all her stuff off and left without another word, but Levy was ok with that. She never really got along with her parents anyway. She took a deep breath and walked into the old building. She noted the architecture and style of the old building, admiring its age and beauty. She pulled out a piece of paper with her room assignment on it, room 712. The thing she was least excited about was having a dorm on the 7th floor. She groaned internally at the idea of walking up and down 7 flights of stairs multiple times daily.

 She pulled along the cart that toted her things to the nearest elevator and pressed 7. The doors paused for a moment, as usual, and then shut. She hummed to herself and thought of how excited she was about her work-study job in the library, when all of a sudden the elevator jolted to a stop. A shrill gasp of shock flew out of Levy’s mouth as she fell on her butt. A few of her boxes also fell, revealing many _many_ worn books.  She stood up and pressed the call button in the elevator.

“Hello?” Levy stammered, “The elevator is stuck.” She stared at it as if expecting the button itself to reply to her. She didn’t realize what an intense look she was giving the button until a gruff voice shook her out of her thoughts, “Be right there”

Levy’s heart was racing.

Well, she thought to herself, this is one way to experience my first day on campus! She sat down and leaned against the back of the elevator. She wondered why it stopped, maybe a mouse chewed through a cord after years and years. Or maybe someone set it up that she would be trapped as a joke. She really hoped the second one wasn’t true.  She finally heard some footsteps outside of the elevator door.

“Hello?” She squeaked, “Um. Is this the elevator guy?”

“Gihi”, the man chuckled, “Yeah, it is me. Stand back ok? Don’t need ya gittin hurt.”

She took his advice and plastered herself against the back of the elevator.

She heard the distinctive scrape of metal and metal. It set her teeth on edge. She saw the tip of a crowbar and then a small crack of light filtered into the elevator. She realized the elevator had stopped between two floors and she would have to crawl up to get out. But she was glad to know she would soon be free of this metal deathtrap, she vowed to only take the stairs in this building from that day forward.

A man with long black hair was wielding the crowbar, and after the doors were open wide enough, he put it down and used his arms to pull the doors the rest of the way open. Levy found the whole thing to be quite a physical achievement, considering these doors must weigh about 200 pounds.

When the doors were opened he reached one leather clad hand out to her, “Come on, let’s get you out of there.”

She reached for his hand finding it to be at least two times bigger than hers, maybe more. His hand enveloped hers and he hoisted her out of the elevator without her helping at all.

She sat on the floor and watched him jump into the elevator and take her things out a few boxes at a time.  She realized that she hadn’t yet gotten a good look at his face, she peaked around the elevator doors and looked at him. He kept his head down but she could tell he was roughly 6 feet tall and was totally ripped. His arms alone were more defined than any word in the dictionary. He wore all dark clothes, a black tight fitting v-neck and black denim pants. He had a black jacket with white lettering on the back that stated the school’s name and the department he worked in, it was maintenance. He wore black leather, studded fingerless gloves and a maroon and white zigzag patterned headband, which helped tame his spiky hair. But, Levy had to admit, the most intriguing part of this man was his piercings. She could see the glint of many silver studs all around his body. The ones that caught her eye most were the ones on his forearms. She’d never seen anything like that before.

He plopped the last box on the floor and hoisted himself up onto the landing. She scooted back and stood up, barely coming up to the middle of his bicep. She always knew she was short but next to this guy she felt like a –

“Shrimp.” He smiled, “Geez, you are tiny!”

She got a good look at his face for the first time, he had three piercings over each eye where his eyebrows should have been, two on either side of his nose and two in a vertical line on his chin. He had a strong jawline and sharp eyes. He looked like someone who shouldn’t be messed with but she got a different vibe from him.

He caught her staring and his smile fell. Oh no, She looked at the ground and blushed, she hadn’t meant to stare!

“Thank-“ She began but he had already trudged away, “ you.”

She walked up to the extra trolly he had brought over for her and let her forehead bang against the metal pole.

 _Idiot_ , she thought to herself, _of course he is going to assume you are staring at him negatively._

A few hours passed by and Levy is finally settled into her half of the room, since she was so early she had beat her roommate to the punch and got to pick her side of the room. She picked the far side by the window, just in case she needed some fresh air.

Her bed was neatly made and her closet neatly organized, now all that was left would be to enjoy welcome week and not think about the handsome man from earlier.

Welcome week went by in a flash! She met her roommate, Juvia, a tall lean girl with an amazing figure. She was quiet and sort of antisocial, she kept a small white doll/puppet thing with her at all times. Levy thought it was sorta creepy, but she never said anything about it. Juvia stuck out like a sore thumb because she was so beautiful (all the guys gawked at her) but she was so… weird. She always referred to herself in the third person and brought a parasol with her everywhere she went. But she seemed to like Levy and stuck by her, and Levy was happy to be her friend.

Something else that was exciting was that she found herself living in a co-ed dorm. Her next door neighbors were two handsome guys, a pink haired ball of energy named Natsu and an introvert named Gray. They seemed like polar opposites to Levy, she saw them fight all the time, both verbally and physically. But when it counts they work really well together and seem to get along nicely. Since welcome week was for freshman only there were some dorms in her hallway that were still empty, waiting for the upper classmen to move in.  Her and Juvia’s only neighbors at the moment were Natsu and Gray. The one across the hall from them was empty and so was the one to their right.  _But that’s all going to change today!,_ Levy thought, “Today is upper classman move in day!”

Juvia was curled up on her bed wearing her trademark hat and a long-sleeved blue dress, hugging her small ghostly doll. Levy sat on Juvia’s bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

“Penny for your thoughts Juvia.” Levy smiled trying to help in any way she could think of.

“Juvia is nervous. J-J-Juvia i-i-i” Juvia started crying.

Levy scooted up next to her and put a hand on her knee, “Oh Juvia, what is wrong!”

“Juvia loves Gray-sama!” Juvia’s tears flooded out making dark stains on her already dark blue bed spread.

Sama? Levy remembered what Juvia told her when they first met about moving from Japan back when she was little. She assumes that’s why Juvia is so nervous around other people, speaks in the third person and uses Japanese honorifics.

“You like Gray? Next door?” Levy asked.

Juvia sniffled and nodded, “Yes Levy-chan. Juvia likes Gray-sama very much!”

Levy smiled, slowly but surely she would get Juvia out of her shell.

Then there was a bang on the door.

“I’ll get it Juvia.” Levy smiled and got off the bed and opened the door. In front of her stood her hero from the elevator incident.

“Oh! Hi!” She smiled ear to ear and felt her blush creep up her cheeks.

“Hey, you’re the shrimp who got stuck in the elevator.” He seemed a little surprised to see her as well. His voice was gravely and deep and Levy just wanted to listen to him all day, until she processed what he had said. _The shrimp who got stuck in the elevator_. That’s how he remembered her. Her cheeks flushed for sure this time.

“What are you doing here?” Levy asked non-abrasively.

“I am moving in across the hall and I was wondering if I could borrow a pair of scissors.”

Levy nodded and moved to her desk and brought him her blue scissors, _what were the chances that he would be moving in across the hall from her!_

She heard movement behind her, what was Juvia doing? She never liked new people.

“G-g-Gajeel-kun?” Juvia whispered poking her head out from behind Levy. Which, of course, Levy thought was quite silly considering Juvia was at least a foot taller than she was.

The man looked at her and his eyes lit up, “JUVIA!”

“GAJEEL-KUN!” Juvia ran toward him and hugged him, crying into his steel gray studded jacket, “Juvia missed you!”

How the hell did someone like Juvia know someone like him? They were so different.

“I missed you too Juvia! I forgot you would be starting college this year!” He bent over a little to look her in the eyes putting his hands on her shoulders. Levy noted that he was still wearing his fingerless leather gloves.

Levy didn’t want to interrupt the moment but she was genuinely curious, “So, uh, how do you two know each other?”

For the first time ever, Levy saw Juvia perk up, “Gajeel-kun and Juvia were raised together! Gajeel-kun is the closest thing Juvia has to family! Gajeel-kun, this is Levy-chan, Juvia’s roommate. Levy-chan has been very nice to Juvia.”

Gajeel’s smiled faded after Levy asked the question; she thought it was a clear indicator that he did not like her in the slightest.

“Well I will leave you two to talk, there must be loads to discuss.” Levy retreated to her bed and pulled out a book. She couldn’t focus on it. That damn guy. She really liked him, he was so nice to her when he helped her out a week ago. He seemed genuinely kind. But that look he just gave her, she shuddered. That was not nice at all.

 


	2. Gajeel's Perspective

GAJEEL

He and Juvia said goodbye. What were the chances of running into her, let alone being across the hall neighbors? And that goes for both of them. The small blue haired girl from the elevator lived there too, what was ‘er name? Levy, that’s it. She was so small, like a delicate little fairy. He flashed back to when he helped her out of the elevator, her hand barely covered a third of his. He remembered everything about her, her blue short wavy hair and her voice, which was high but not ditzy. Her smile was so bright and innocent. He had wanted to ask for her number that day but chickened out after he caught her looking at his piercings. _Of course a girl like that wouldn’t like a guy like me_ , he’d thought to himself and then he left without another word. But now it was like someone was looking down on him, giving him a second chance with this girl. She lived across the hall from him with his little sister no less. Gajeel had wanted to say something when Levy had asked how he and Juvia knew each other, but for once Juvia was a chatterbox and spoke first. He cursed himself for being spineless and not sayin’ anything when she excused herself. Stupid Gajeel. He walked back into his room and his roommate Jellal was struggling to open a box.

“Hold up, Princess.” He said and gave him the scissors.

Jellal sighed and slit the box open. Gajeel flopped on his bed, which consisted of a black fitted sheet, a grey comforter, and a black pillow. Nothin’ too fancy. He had one poster up and his part of the closet consisted of 6 or 7 black shirts, maybe 3 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of black denim, a pair of work out shorts, his leather jacket, his work jacket, and about 6 or 7 pair of underwear and some mismatch socks in a bucket. He had a pair of black converse and his silver studded leather boots.

He sighed. Goddamn it.  Class would be starting in a few days and he already couldn’t wait for it to be over. He shut his eyes and immediately thought of the blue fairy across the hall. He fell asleep until Jellal woke him up.

“Hey Gajeel. The RAs are setting up the get to know you games. They wanted me to come get you.”

Gajeel groaned and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and put his headband back on. He stood up and walked out the door, following Jellal.

Gajeel thought it was unfair that one of the RAs was Jellal’s girlfriend, Erza. There aren’t a lot of people Gajeel is afraid of, there were exactly two. And this year, both of them were the RAs on his floor. There was Erza, Jellal’s 3 year girlfriend, who had long red hair and a no nonsense demeanor. She had an honor code that she expected everyone to follow. And if not, well, Gajeel has seen enough victims of Erza’s rage to know to do as she says. The other person who terrified Gajeel, probably more than Erza was Mirajane. Mirajane was probably the nicest person ever. She acted like everyone’s mom. But cross her in any way and you are as good as dead. Mira’s nickname around the school is the She-Devil. She and Erza keep order on campus, each in their own way. As long as you didn’t piss either of them off they were good allies to have.  Rumor has it that Mira kicked the entire football team’s asses during pledge week when they got the whole team drunk, most of them underage.

Gajeel cringed. He was glad that wasn’t him.

Out in the hallway he saw the ominous white and red hair of the RAs. They gathered in the hallway and sat in some semblance of a circle. 

“Everyone sit down and shut up.” Erza barked, all of the freshman looked scared and did as they were told. He was scared too but wasn’t about to show those little kiddos that.

“Hello!” Mirajane said super sweetly, “My name is Mirajane Strauss and this is Erza Scarlet! We are your RAs for the year! Now we are going to do a get to know you game! Firstly, everyone go around and say your name grade and something fun about yourself! I’ll start then we will go clockwise! My name is Mirajane, I am a senior and I am a romantic at heart, I love a good romance story and a cute relationship is my catnip! Now your turn! To the right of me”

A tall white haired guy stood up, Gajeel recognized him as Mira’s little brother.

“Uh, I am Elfman Strauss, Freshman, and I am Mira’s younger brother.” A few other people went and Gajeel zoned out. He began thinking about going to sleep and maybe getting something to eat. Awe man he should hit the gym. Maybe if Levy saw that he worked out she might think he was hot even with his piercings. He sighed, until he heard.

“Gajeel!” the redheaded nightmare scolded, shaking him out of his revelry, “Pay attention.”

He must have done a shit job of pretending to listen, so he focused back up.

“My name is Natsu Dragneel I am a freshman and I like fighting!”

“My name is Gray Fullbuster I am also a freshman and I like fighting too.”

Gajeel groaned, good god. Two more idiots on the floor. Then he realized that it was Juvia’s turn. Gajeel genuinely paid attention this time.

“Um, Juvia’s name is Juvia Loxsar, Juvia is a freshman and Juvia likes to swim.”

Gajeel smirked internally, she always liked to swim, he was glad not a lot had changed since they were in the orphanage together.  Now it was Levy’s turn, Gajeel pretended not to pay attention but he was writing mental notes.

“My name is Levy McGarden, I am a freshman and I like reading.”

Gajeel’s heart fell, of course she likes reading, she is probably really smart too. He sighed out loud. She looked his direction and her eyes looked hurt. Well fuck, now he offended her. He put his forehead in his hand, _Stupid Gajeel_. He can’t believe his luck.

He listened to the rest of the floor chat until it was Jellal’s turn.

“My name is Jellal Fernandez, I am a senior and I am a history major, I also TA for most of the history classes so if you are in one of my classes lemme know! I’m willing to tutor.”

It was his turn now, “Uh. I am Gajeel Redfox. I am a senior and I do metalwork.”

He zoned out after his turn again, this time successfully. He snapped into focus as the last girl was speaking, a busty blonde who was rooming with Elfman’s girlfriend, a junior named Evergreen.

“My name is Lucy Heartfilia I am a freshman and I like romantic adventure books.”

Lucy, eh? Gajeel would keep her in mind if he ever needed a hookup. She seemed like the kind to put out easily.  He laughed because he knew he could never follow through on that. He wasn’t the womanizer that everyone assumed he was. They would see his tattoos and piercings and assumed he got all the ass he wanted. Which is true, but booty calls weren’t really his thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it and want more please drop a comment and a Kudos!!


	3. Levy's POV

**Levy**

After she shared, she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He sighed. Her eyes fell to her lap. Great, now he thought she was a nerd. She should’ve picked something else. Something different. She ran through lists of other fun facts about herself until it was his turn. “Uh. I am Gajeel Redfox. I am a senior and I do metalwork.” He said almost completely monotone.

Redfox? But he and Juvia were siblings. Why would they have different last names? She put that on a mental list to ask Juvia later. He does metal work, like sculptures? Or like welding? She had so many questions. She knew he had to be handy because he worked in the maintenance department. She wanted to kiss him so badly. His lips looked so soft and inviting. She remembered the look he gave her earlier when she asked about his and Juvia’s relationship. She tried to scrub the thoughts of him from her brain but she couldn’t. Damn him.

The white haired RA, Mirajane, smiled when the last person was done, “OK! That was great everyone! Now this time everyday for the entire first month we are going to be playing games and getting to know each other much better! Now off you go! See you tomorrow!”

Everyone got up stiffly, they were getting too old for sitting on the floor playing icebreakers. Juvia had already scurried into their room and Levy meandered over only to have her path blocked by two guys.

“Uh, er, Hi?” Levy said to the boys, “Can I help you?”

“Uhyeah!” The tall skinny one said very quickly, “MynameisJetandthisisDroyandwewerewonderingifyouhappentobedatinganyonerightaboutnow?”

Levy was in shock, not only by this guy’s forwardness but by how fast he could talk, she blushed and giggled a little bit and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, “uh, no, no boyfriend for me. My name is Levy!” She stuck her hand out and the two guys just gawked at it. She could tell they didn’t really talk to girls that much. She awkwardly retracted it after a couple of moments.

Silence filtered between them, making the situation more awkward by the second. Levy excused herself, “Uh I guess I’ll see you around then.”

“B-bye Levy!” They shouted back at her. Since they were standing in front of her door she turned around and went the other way. She decided to go for a walk, earlier in the week she found a mostly hidden niche about a 10-minute walk from her building in a small wooded area. There was a small metal bench and lots of flowers. Levy decided that would be her escape from people. She walked there as fast as she could. She plopped down on the bench and sighed and began talking out loud to herself.

“Those two guys were weird. It is like they liked me but they don’t know me at all. Maybe they are just into girls who have no boobs.” She sighed and picked a small blue flower, “I guess that’s exactly what I was doing with Gajeel, though. I don’t know anything about him but I still want him to … GAH!” Levy threw herself off the bench and into the grass in a fit of frustration.

She lolled her head over to one side and looked at the flower she still had in her hand, “I don’t know what I want from him. I think that I like him. But I barely know him. He obviously doesn’t like me, he thinks I’m a weak little girl. But I am not!”

She sat up in defiance, she was really pumping herself up, “You know what?! I am going to dress sexy everyday. Then he will realize that I am not some child, then I will confront him about this.” She smiled at her conclusion and jumped to her feet. She placed the blue flower on the bench and walked back into her building with a fierce determination.


	4. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL

He went back to his room and flopped on his bed once more. He tried to sleep but couldn’t. His head was too busy thinking about random shit. Like hot blue haired girls and food. Fuck. He got up after a while, grabbed a notebook and pen and began the descent to the lobby via stairs. Then as his luck would have it… the Shrimp comes bounding up the stairs with a look of purpose. If she saw him she made no indication. It was like she was in her own little world. Gajeel smirked and unconsciously his head turned to follow her up the stairs. She has grass all over her back but that’s not what Gajeel was concerned about. Damn, she had a nice ass. He caught himself staring and embarrassedly turned around and began to bang down the stairs once more.

He reached his destination; he called it his music sanctuary. It was a small little grotto of plants, buried deep into a cluster of trees, that he planted back when he was a freshman, he did it so he would have something to do with his hands. Then his sophomore year he was introduced to metalworking, and he fell in love. His first real metalwork that he completed was a small metal bench that he set in the middle of the secluded place.

He went to sit on it and realized a small blue flower was set on it. He picked it up between his thumb and forefinger and looked at it. He wasn’t really a plant guy but he could tell it couldn’t have been there for long. Someone else must’ve found his sanctuary.  Gajeel had mixed feelings about that realization. On one hand, this was his place he would go to get away from the people who would piss him off. But on the other hand, he was glad someone else was able to see the beauty of this place he had built. He smiled to himself. This place wouldn’t be his for much longer, he’d better get used to the idea of someone else finding it and taking care of it.  He scribbled a quick note on a scrap of paper and wrapped it around the flower he found. He put the flower back where he had found it and then walked away.

Gajeel knew he wasn’t ready to go back to his room. Jelly probably had the scarlet nightmare over.

He roamed around campus, thinking of all the wild times he had had. His feet ended up taking him to the gym and Gajeel went with it.

He took his shoes off and went into the martial arts area of the Gym. He rolled his pants up a little so the wet cuffs wouldn’t drag on the ground and he dropped to the ground. He did an easy 100 pushups and stood back up. Getting his blood pumping always helped him think.

He walked up to a black punching bag and went into his stance. Left foot forward, right foot back. His weight was on the balls of his feet. He positioned his hands into fists and with his left hand farther out than his right. He kept his knees bent and began to do a small bounce to keep himself moving. He hit the bag a couple times, each time a new thought would spring to his head. He swung a strong right hook at the bag, _How am I supposed to even initiate conversation with Levy_.  He punched a left jab and the bag swung and shuddered, _He didn’t know anything about her except her name, grade and that she liked books_.

Right jab, _He didn’t know anything about books_. Left hook, _He knew fighting_. Right hook Left jab, _He knew about metal_. Left uppercut, _he didn’t know about smart girls_.  Right uppercut, _what could he use to his advantage, to figure out how to talk to her_. Right elbow Left kick, _What would be a good reason to…_

Gajeel stopped; he put both hands on the bag to steady it. Of course! He felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner. He went to put his shoes on and realized he forgot to wrap his knuckles, which were now black and blue and bleeding in some areas. _Hmm.._ He mused to himself. He hadn’t even noticed. He looked at the time, it was late, another thing he hadn’t noticed.


	5. Levy's POV

Levy  
She, with Juvia’s help, put together an outfit for the next day. Something that Levy knew would really get Gajeel’s attention. She’d explained to Juvia the situation, and Juvia seemed really supportive.   
“Ah! Levy-chan and Gajeel-kun would make the cutest babies! Juvia likes that idea and will help Levy-chan seduce Gajeel-kun!” After many times of trying to explain to Juvia that she wasn’t trying to seduce him she gave up. Levy also helped Juvia with her Gray situation. She taught her how to get her hair out of those ridiculous curls they were in and into waves. She also helped her get an outfit together, A blue form fitting dress with white piping and two slits on either side that went all the way to her hip. Juvia was so happy for Levy’s help that she cried.   
Levy allowed herself to sleep knowing full well she would be ready to take on Gajeel in the morning.


	6. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL  
He looked at the time, it was bout 11:30. He knocked on the RAs door. He thanked his lucky stars that Mira was the one who answered the door.   
“Gajeel!” She said in surprise, “Is everything alright?”   
Gajeel waived off her concern, “Yeah, yeah. I have an idea but I’ll need your help…”  
Mira smiled devilishly, “I’m listening…”  
Gajeel laid out his plan in black and white to Mira and Mira squealed in happiness.  
“Can you make it work?” he asked.  
“Oh Gajeel, you big ol’ softie. If there is one thing I can make work it is romance.”  
He nodded and walked away, part of him very happy the other part afraid he’d just poked the bear with a stick.


	7. Levy's POV

**Levy**

The next morning Levy put on her outfit, and she felt hot as hell. She was wearing black thigh highs and booty jean shorts with combat boots. She had a tight fitting black shirt on and her hair down. She felt like a fucking badass.

She looked over to Juvia who was also putting on her new look and received a thumbs up. 

The plan the two girls made last night was Levy would ask Gajeel if she could have her scissors back from the other day. Levy looked at the clock, 10:00 am. Go time. She checked herself in the mirror one more time and walked out of the door.

Great just her luck, those two boys from yesterday were walking down the hall. They stopped in their tracks and she could almost hear their jaws hit the floor. That was a good sign she thought. She smiled and waved at them flirty-like.  She knew it was wrong to lead guys on but seriously, those two were a little too obvious.

She walked across the hall to Gajeel and Jellal’s room and knocked on the door. She waited.

Nothing.

She knocked again.

Again nothing.

She sighed, third times a charm, BANG BANG BANG

“I’m comin’! Geez!” She heard a sleepy voice from inside.

Gajeel opened the door wearing nothing but boxer briefs, now that, THAT, put a wrinkle in her plans.

“Hey.” She said trying to keep her composure, “I need those scissors I borrowed you the other day.”

He looked her up and down, “k one sec.”

He shut the door and Levy exhaled. Holy shit. His abs were like a washboard. His bed head was so sexy and she wanted to be the reason it was messed up. She reminded herself to breathe. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exh_ -

Gajeel opened the door again this time with her scissors, “here ya go.” He propped his mostly naked body up against the door frame. She couldn’t help drinking him in with her eyes. Her eyes lingered at his crotch for a little too long, looking at the bulge that was mocking her. He continued to speak, “Hey shorty, did you hear about the party Mira is throwing tonight. I thought you should take Juvia, I know she needs to get out more.”

Levy pretended to smile, trying not to think how hurt she was that he didn’t care if she went, “oh! No I hadn’t heard about it! But we will totally be there!”

“Good.” he smiled a little bit and shut the door.

She took the two steps that it took to get back to her room. As soon as she was behind the door, she flopped on her bed. He didn’t notice her at all! She must be completely lacking in every type of seduction.


	8. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL

When he first heard the knock on the door he assumed it was Jellal who forgot his keys again. This was the fourth year in a row that Gajeel and Jellal had been roommates so Gajeel knew what to expect. He lay there pretending to be asleep knowing that Jellal would go get Erza, who had spare keys to every room, to let him in. But surprisingly there was a second set of knocks. So it wasn’t Jellal. Gajeel snuck up to the little one-way peep hole and saw it was Levy. And she was dressed like one of his wet dreams. Shit. Who does she think she is walking around all sexy like that? Gajeel felt very possessive, even the thought of other guys seeing her like that made him want to kill them all.  She knocked for the third time and Gajeel panicked, “I’m comin’! Geez!” He yanked off his day old jeans and messed his hair up. If she was going to tease him like that, she was getting a show too. He pulled his underwear down to his hipbones, so they showed that nice v-shape he had worked his ass off for on his pelvis.

He opened the door and saw her eyes turn into saucers. _Gihi_ , he thought to himself until he saw she had another ace up her sleeve he couldn’t see from the peephole.  Thigh high socks. He felt like he’d put together this outfit himself. It took all of his willpower to keep his boner at bay. He couldn’t even risk speaking first.

“Hey.” She said like nothing was bothering her, “I need those scissors I borrowed you the other day.”

 _So we are playing it cool, huh?,_ he thought. He replied with the most basic thing he could think of, “K one sec.”

He shut the door, immediately his dick throbbed to life, pressing up against his boxer briefs, almost as if it were trying to escape. Fuck him, she was so hot. He loved the way she looked at him, as if she wrote him down in her little black book. He grabbed the scissors and tried to hide his boner as much as possible and then opened the door.

“here ya go.” He said and handed her the scissors. They both went silent for a few moments, Gajeel took the chance to take her in again and then broke the silence, inviting her to the party he and Mira arranged last minute. He wasn’t man enough to ask her if she herself was coming so he asked her to bring Juvia. _Stupid Gajeel_ , he thought. He shut the door and slid down it. What the fuck just happened.


	9. Levy's POV

**Levy**

Levy spent the rest of the day in her room watching Netflix on her computer. She just wasn’t in the mood to read, which meant something was wrong. Mira came around and informed everyone about the party that was going to be happening tonight.

“What do you mean by ‘party’” Levy asked uncertainly.

Mira giggled, “Oh no worries, It will be everyone our floor in one of the study lounges with snacks and games! It is going to be super fun!”

“Juvia thinks she will just stay here.” Juvia mumbled into her ghost doll.

“Oh, Juvia, I’m sorry but it is mandatory.” Mira grinned sneakily, which made Levy even more suspicious about what the nights events held.

When the dreaded hour arrived Levy put on her sexy outfit again, she thought it would be weird if Gajeel thought she’d changed halfway through the day. Levy also made sure that Juvia wore her new style too, to see if Gray was more attentive than Gajeel.

The two of them made their way down to the study lounge and when they got there it was chaos. Natsu and Gray started fighting and Erza was breaking it up… by slapping them both across the face.

“Behave tonight you two!” she barked at them.

“Aye Ma’am!” they chirped. Levy had to admit that while Erza’s methods were tough they did show results.

“Ok ok everyone! Pipe down!” Mira shouted, everyone quieted; “now we are going to start with an easy game! It is called 7 minutes in heaven with a TWIST! Who here has played it?” a few scattered hands raised timidly, Levy was rather surprised to see Gajeel’s was one of them.

“Well the rules are simple. We pick two people, then they are given a question which they must mime the answer to and their partner must give me the correct answer within a minute otherwise they will be sent to the closet! Now if you end up having to be sent to the closet that means that you must draw from the CONSEQUENCES jar! Whatever is in the consequences jar has to happen in the closet for 7 minutes, got it? Ok! Lets see who gets to go first!”

Erza pulled one name out of a blue jar and Mira one out of the pink one.

“Natsu Dragneel.” Erza read smiling.

“And Lucy!” Mira sounded downright pleased.

Lucy and Natsu stood up as Mira read their question, “Ok, Lucy, you must mime to Natsu the story of your first kiss.”

The room filled with oohs and aahhs. Lucy started miming too fast and Natsu couldn’t keep up he began shouting random and silly things.

“Banana, Turquoise, Fire, Stars, Oprah…” Levy could tell that Natsu, no matter how attractive he might be, was definitely an idiot.

“Times up!” Mira squealed in glee, “And Lucy what was the correct answer?”

The blonde sighed, “I’ve never been kissed before.”

The group gasped in unison. Even Levy had to admit she was shocked.

“Damnit!” Natsu cussed, “I should’ve guessed that!”

Lucy slapped the back of his head, “Rude!”

Mira ushered them over to the closet and held up a black jar for them to draw out of. Natsu put his hand in and pulled out a small slip of paper and read it out loud.

“Put an ice cube in your mouth, and pass it back an forth between mouths without using your hands. What does that mean?”

“Natsu, you idiot.” Gray shouted, “Kiss her with Ice in your mouth.”

Natsu got red and so did Lucy, but Mira ushered them into the closet and locked the door.

“I wonder who will be next!” Erza and Mira said in unison. Levy officially decided that someone somewhere was punishing her for something.

 


	10. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL

When he asked Mira to somehow set him and Levy up for a date, this is not what he expected. Then again… it was Mira. This was her calling; she was born to do this kind of shit. He should’ve known. He could sense that the next couple hours were going to be torturous.

“Gray Fullbuster” Erza read off her card

“And Juvia!” Mira squealed, which Gajeel thought was very annoying.

He looked over at Juvia and she was redder than a fire truck. Gajeel smiled, well at least she is getting out of her shell. Gajeel grabbed a handful of pretzel sticks and started chowing down while he watched people embarrass themselves. Juvia and Gray had successfully mimed to each other so there was no punishment for them. Jellal and Erza were after them and Gajeel was pretty sure that they both failed the first part so they could make out in the closet, but their consequence turned out to be ‘hug, and only hug, for seven minutes.’ Gajeel laughed to himself, now that was a punishment for those two.

Mira read both names this time, since Erza was otherwise occupied.

“Gajeel… and Levy!”

Gajeel felt his stomach twist, but he got up and walked into the front of the room. He made sure he looked like he couldn’t care less and didn’t want to be there in the first place. Levy meekly walked up to the front as well, still in that sexy as fuck outfit from earlier.

“Now! Levy! Mime to Gajeel, how you lost your virginity.”

Gajeel saw Levy’s entire face turn into a cherry.

“C’mon Mira. That’s kinda personal.” He argued.

She shook her head and pointed to the clock, “55 seconds left.”

He turned his focus on Levy, who nervously began to mime out something. Gajeel was so mad at Mira for making this that personal, but then he realized something. She gave Levy this one on purpose. She knew Levy would be too embarrassed to mime something like that which would mean they were almost guaranteed a consequence game.  
He focused back on Levy, “Uh, Middle school. Highschool. Football team. Under the bleachers. On the bleachers?”

Levy kept crossing her arms to make an ‘x’. Obviously he wasn’t on the right track, “Uh… Virgin?”

Another x. Geez. He couldn’t catch a break. Mira said, “10 more seconds.”

Gajeel started rattling off scenarios, anything he could think of. No dice.

“TIMES UP!” Mira sang cheerfully, “Now! Pick a consequence Gajeel!” She brought over the black jar.

He shoved his leather-clad hand into the jar and fished around for one he hoped wasn’t too sexual. He pulled up a small black piece of paper and in white writing it was very plain what they needed to do.

Mira snatched the ticket away from him and read it out loud, “Make out! Seven minutes!”

The crowd giggled, gah, Gajeel thought, they are all actin like kids.

He looked over to see Levy’s face and saw a small embarrassed smile. He hoped that was a good sign.

Mira shoved Levy in the closet and tried to shove Gajeel but he was too heavy for her. He knew that if she really wanted to she could force him in there but he was going in willingly so there wasn’t too much concern.

On his way into the closet he saw Juvia give him a big thumbs up.

 _Gihi_ , he thought, _thanks lil sis._


	11. Levy's POV

**Levy**

THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE HOW THIS HAPPENED. The closet was small and dark and she could barely see him. Partially because of how dark it was but also because he was so close to her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach start doing aerobics. Shit. He even smelled nice, like leather and grass. He leaned back on the wall and spoke softly breaking the silence, “Hey. If you don’t want to do this we don’t have to.”

“Why don’t you like me?” Levy blurted, she was feeling so many feelings being in this small enclosed space with him. WHY didn’t he like her. She never did anything wrong! She liked him! Levy’s head filled with frustration.

“Whoa. What makes you think I don’t like you?” he asked her, his voice low and sexy. She swore in her head, of course he has to have a fucking sexy whisper voice.

“You always look at me like I killed your cat!” she whispered back, “And it pisses me off because…”

She trailed off. She almost confessed her feelings for him right then and there.

“Levy.” His soft voice stirred her lust for him to the surface, “I don’t hate you.”

His gloved hand brushed her hair out of her face. Where he’d touched her face tingled. He bent over, as much as the cramped space allowed.

“I-I don’t hate you either Gajeel.” She smiled and blushed. Thanking what ever gods were out there that it was dark and he couldn’t see her.

“Well that’s good.” He said, he was so close to her she could feel the heat of his breath. She wanted his lips on hers. She stood on her tip toes to try and make up the difference.

He giggled, and picked her up. She felt his strong, powerful arms around her. One around her middle and one under her butt so she wouldn’t slide down. He pressed her back up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her. Good lord, she thought to herself, he was a fucking sexy beast. All that was keeping her pants on right now was common sense.

Their lips were centimeters apart when…

“Ok you two come on out! Times up!”

He groaned into her neck, the heat of his breath turning her on even more. He left his face buried there and whispered, “To be continued.”

He set her down gently, whispered, “by the way. I really like the outfit.” and walked out of the closet.

Levy couldn’t believe that just happened.

 


	12. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL

He walked out of that closet feeling like a mother fucking badass. She totally wanted him and he totally wanted her. Good lord did he want her. Back in the closet it took all of his self-restraint not to rip off that outfit of hers right there and then. He missed his chance to kiss her tonight, but he promised himself he wouldn’t make that mistake twice.

The ‘games’ went on, the rest of them much more tame than the first. Mostly just pin the tail on the freshman and shit like that. Gajeel excused himself early and saw Levy’s smile falter a little when he left. He was kind of happy that she was bummed he was leaving but he could only take so much socializing in one day. He went to his room and took off his shirt and threw it in a pile. He made a mental note to do laundry soon. He needed to make sure he had at least a clean shirt on next time he made a move on her.

A dreamless sleep followed. He awoke the next morning, realizing it was Saturday! His last free weekend until school came around. He hoped to make it count, until he realized he had to work. He groaned, he was glad though that his job was so independent. All he had to do was sit in the maintenance station with his cell phone on. During the time he was scheduled all maintenance calls will be forwarded to his phone. He lazily got out of bed and threw on his work clothes. He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. He tossed his headband on and his boots on and walked down the hall to the elevator.

He stood by the elevator after he pushed the button waiting for it to come to his floor. He leaned against the wall and propped his foot up. He sighed and shut his eyes for a second. Man, he was exhausted. When he looked up his exhaustion flew away like a bat out of hell.

Levy was walking down the hallway, wearing a black crop top that said ‘Iron’ on the front and a black mini skirt. Gajeel especially liked the fact she was wearing those black thigh highs again. What Gajeel didn’t like, were the two clowns tripping over themselves behind her. He wanted to shove an iron pipe so far up their asses they couldn’t shit right for months. Gajeel controlled his temper when they got near, he didn’t want to do anything to scare Levy. He wanted to talk to her some more. _Maybe do more than talking_ , he thought to himself, _gihi._

He could hear that she was telling them about a book she was reading. He could tell that not only that they weren’t listening but that they honestly couldn’t care less. Their jaws were on the ground watching that tight lil ass walk in front of them. Gajeel cussed in his head, those lil fuckers don’t know anything about women, its like they just want to stare.

Levy walked by without acknowledging Gajeel and his head followed her and he found himself staring at her ass too. _Damn_ , he thought to himself biting his lip in pent up attraction, _I wanna bite that ass_.

“Yo Shrimp.” He said as he looked away, trying to sound as casual as possible, “Ya got a sec?”

She turned around to look at him, “Sure what’s up?”

Both boys stopped too and looked annoyed that their real life fan service stopped moving.

“Wanna ditch the entourage.” Gajeel said jabbing a casual thumb toward the boys.

Levy’s eyebrow shot up. Could she tell he was jealous? He looked her over once more. Damn, he liked that bad girl vibe she was putting out today. It was hard to believe that the soft and sweet girl he almost kissed yesterday was the same girl standing before him. He smirked at her.

“Jet, Droy, would you mind?” She said and they both sulked off.

Gajeel kept his smirk up as the elevator dinged, “Going down?”

Levy smiled at him and walked into the elevator. He pressed the down button. They sat in silence for a few seconds. The elevator dinged at every floor.

_Ding! 6._

He looked at her from the corner of his eye; she was already looking at him, leaning against the wall daring him to come closer.

_Ding! 5._

He took one stride over to her. He placed his forearm against the cool metal of the elevator wall, just above where Levy was. He face was inches above Levy’s. “Got a problem Shrimp?”

_Ding! 4_

“Maybe I do.” She seductively taunted, getting closer to his face. She traced one finger from his jaw down his shirt outlining his muscles, “What are you going to do about it?”

_Di-_

Gajeel punches the emergency stop button. He saw Levy’s bad girl façade drop for a second in panic but she recovered herself quickly.

“Why did you stop the elevator?” she asked feigning innocence.

“Because there is an emergency.” Gajeel whispered, “I’m suffocating because you took my breath away.”

He saw her blush and felt very proud of his old but corny pickup line until she grabbed his shirtfront with one hand and pulled him down to her level to whisper, “Really? I thought I was the one who should be choking, on this dick.” She had one hand on his ass and he felt it migrate across his pelvis to his rock hard cock.

Good God. This girl.

He put one hand around her waist and the other in her hair and pulled her mouth to his.

They both groaned into each other, their sexual tension built up from the night before and in the last 5 minutes made them both want to explode. Her lips were soft and delicate, but her demeanor was rough. She kissed him like it was going to cure her terminal disease. Fuck, she was so sexy.

He lifted her up once more and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He pressed her against the wall of the elevator and slipped one hand under her skirt and the other on her back. He grabbed her ass and it made her jump, he could feel that she wasn’t wearing much for underwear, a thong for sure. Whatever it was felt lacy and flimsy.  He used his pelvis to hold her against the wall and used both hands to rip her panties in half. He threw the orange lace on the floor of the elevator.

“ugh! Gajeel! That was so fucking hot!” She moaned into his ear.

“oh yeah?” he found her mouth again and shut her up.

Her skirt had rode up so it was now just a glorified belt. Gajeel didn’t look down though.  He liked the surprise.


	13. Levy's POV

**Levy**

She was horrified by her own forwardness. It was as if she was watching someone else moving her body. She could tell Gajeel liked her badass attitude. She kept it up in hopes that he would finally kiss her. Then it was almost as if she blinked and she was up against the wall and her panties were torn and strewn across the elevator floor. Gajeel’s lips were surprisingly soft and he was actually a wonderful kisser. She pushed herself off the wall so that he was holding her completely. She inched up his tall muscular body like a monkey climbing a tree, until he had to look up to kiss her. Both of his hands were on her now bare ass, but since his hands were so big she couldn’t even tell she wasn’t covered.

She had both her hands tangled in his hair, pulling a little and holding him close at the same time.

She pulled back from their kiss and breathed heavily, “Gajeel.”

“Yes?” He replied equally as breathy.

She pulled his shirt up a little bit, enough to see his solid ab muscles again. Mmmmh, Levy thought, those were sexy.

“We should move this from the Elevator.” She was turned on by the spontaneity but needed him on his back. Her pussy quivered with the thought of Gajeel naked on a bed waiting for her.

He started kissing her neck again and she instinctively lolled her head back with a moan. He kissed a path to her cleavage then mumbled into her chest, “wherddawannago?”

“Somewhere we can do this properly!” She squealed buzzing in anticipation.

He moaned into her boobs, “Lev. You can’t do this to me.”

“Come on. Juvia is probably out of the room by now you can come-“ she began but he cut her off.

“Lev. I have to go to work.” He groaned.

Levy kissed him and winked, “Hell yeah you do.”

“No, I mean really. My shift started,” he checked his phone, “20 minutes ago.”

Levy reddened and thought to herself, Idiot Levy. IDIOT.

She squirmed out of his arms and dropped the floor, shimmying her skirt back down, humiliated.

“Oh, well then, we better get going.” She spoke embarrassedly.

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her from behind, “listen shrimp, I get off at 6. Do you wanna go on a real date?”

Her heart fluttered, a date? With him? In her head she screamed, YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!

She vocalized one syllable, “Sure.”

 


	14. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL

He can’t even deny it, he straight up cockblocked himself. Stupid Gajeel, he thought. He wanted her in so many ways. But he didn’t want to just fuck her. Well he DID want to fuck her, he just wanted her to be his before hand. She was worth more than a one-night stand. He wanted to make this, whatever THIS was, work. He punched in the code to make the elevator start up again and it whirred to life.

Gajeel remembered something. He picked up the two pieces of orange lace from the ground.

Levy stuck her hand out for them. He could tell she was ashamed of what had just happened but he wanted to set her at ease.

“Nah.” He replied coolly.

“Nah?” She questioned, “Gajeel gimme my underwear back.”

A small smirk creeped onto his face, “mmm.. Nah.”

She put one hand on her hip and stared at him with her hand out, “Gajeel. Underwear. Now.”

“Nah. I think I’m going to keep it. I will give it back later, maybe. This wasn’t our to be continued though short stuff. That’ll be tonight. I’ll be at your room at 6:15 sharp.”

She grumbled and turned back around to stare at the buttons of the elevator.

Gajeel sighed and pushed her up against the wall once more, and kissed her with a furious passion. He had one arm on the wall and the other was around her waist. She threw her hands up around his neck and in his hair.

When he pulled back he said, “Now c’mon. Going on a date with me won’t be that bad right?”

She blushed and turned around, “I guess not.”

“Gihi” He laughed and shoved the orange lace into his back pocket as the elevator doors opened up. 

Gajeel saw that the two boys from upstairs were waiting for Levy. Gajeel hated them even more now that he had tasted her. She was his drug and these punks thought it was fun and games.

“Beat it.” He snarled at them.

“H-h-h-hey man.” The fat one stuttered, “w-w-w-we ain’t lookin for trouble.”

Gajeel grabbed each of them by the shoulder tightly, he could see them wince at his grip, “Good. Me neither. Now. I suggest you leave that girl be. She ain’t interested. Ya hear me?”

They opened their mouths in protest but Gajeel squeezed harder.

“y-y-y-y-y-yes!” they both squeak and then they scurried away as fast as they could.

“Gajeel…” Levy started, “that wasn’t very nice.”

“Well maybe you should stop being so damn sexy so I wouldn’t have to chase away boys who think you are available.”

“I’m not available?” She asked with a sassy eyebrow raised.

“Not anymore you ain’t. Levy, you are off the market and officially mine.”


	15. Levy's POV

**Levy**

She squealed internally after he told her she was his. That’s all she wanted. She waved goodbye to him and walked away. This was going to be the longest afternoon of her life. She walked over to the grove with the bench and sat down. She breathed deeply and shut her eyes. She was genuinely happy for the first time since she left her hometown. She opened her eyes and looked down to see that little blue flower from yesterday was still there, but this time it had a white scrap of paper rolled around the stem. She picked it up and slipped the paper off. It read, ‘You have found my secret lair. Please water the flowers as often as you can to keep them looking nice. And keep it secret.’

Levy scrawled a note on the corner of the slip and re-wrapped it on the flower.

Levy laid on the grass like she did the day before and daydreamed about Gajeel and his sexiness. She smiled and shut her eyes. Then snapped them open in a panic. She was going on a date tonight. WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO WEAR?

 


	16. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL

This was probably the longest shift ever. There were no calls so he just dicked around on his phone the whole time. He was so nervous about the date tonight, he pulled out a nail from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth, it was his equivalent of chewing on a toothpick. He tried his best not to think about her ass or the shreds of panties he had in his pocket.  As soon as the clock struck 6, Gajeel darted out of the office and ran back to his dorm. He took a shower, brushed his hair and put on a clean pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He ran a brush through his hair and tied it back in his headband then fastened a chain he made himself from his belt loops. His hands shook as he reached for the doorknob. He was so freakin’ nervous. He walked across the hall and knocked twice on the door.

Juvia opened the door smiling ear to ear, “Hello Gajeel-kun! Levy-chan is almost ready! Levy-chan told Juvia about your date tonight! Juvia is so happy for Gajeel-kun!”

“Juvia! I am ready!” Levy said and came around the corner. Gajeel’s heartbeat sped up. He should have known she would have been even more gorgeous than usual. Her hair was down and straightened. It went almost down to her mid-back. She wore a black pleated miniskirt and black tights with flats. She had a long-sleeved, off the shoulder, tight green crop top. Gajeel could feel his heart ache for her and his dick tighten in his pants. He knew this girl was going to be the death of him.

“You look...” Gajeel stuttered, “I- uh mean Good. You look nice.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

She grabbed his hands and kissed his cheek and whispered, “Let’s get out of here.”

Gajeel had never been so ready to go anywhere with anyone EVER.


	17. Levy's POV

**Levy**

They were in the elevator for not even 5 seconds before she pushed him against the wall. He scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Their mouths connected and Levy felt a primal urge in her lower abdomen. She was so lustful, she wanted his tanned hard body against hers. Her hands slithered up his back and she dug her nails in. He kissed her neck and rotated his pelvis, getting her worked up even more.

“Levy” he growled sexily into her collar bone, “I want you now. You are mine and I want you. Fucking. Right. The. Fuck. Now.”

Levy saw her opportunity, she pulled back and stated, “Well that means it is time for our date. I have a surprise for you. You will have to put me down, though.”

He groaned and eased her down. He nipped at her ear which sent goosebumps down her spine and arms. He whispered softly, gruffly in her ear, “This is the last time you are allowed to tease me like that. I don’t think I could take it a third time, not with that sexy ass waving in front of me like a dog bone.”

She giggled and dragged him out of the elevator, toward the bus.

“We don’t have to take the bus. I have a car.” He said and grabbed her wrist and took her to a sleek black car.

“I built her from the ground up myself. She is my baby, a 1967 Chevy Impala. I got the parts from a really tall guy in South Dakota. He was having an estate sale from a scrap metal yard! I got so many cool things that day for projects!” His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Levy felt her heart melt a little bit more for this big, sexy, muscled hunk of adorableness. She smiled at him and giggled a bit.  He blushed a little, but Levy thought that was even cuter.

She got into the car and listened to him start the engine. She directed him to their destination, a hotel.

Gajeel’s studded eyebrows shot up and he looked over to her from the corner of his eyes. She could practically feel his lust radiate off of him. She felt herself start lusting for him again. Lust to feel his rock solid cock inside her tight pussy. She shivered at the thought. He parked and they walked inside, both trying to conceal how badly they want to fuck each other’s brains out.

Levy checked in but Gajeel insisted on paying for the room, much to Levy’s frustration. They walked to their room and when they got in Gajeel sat on the bed and Levy sat next to him. In very awkward silence.

“So this is what you meant by a date?” Gajeel joked and flopped backwards.

Levy giggled, “I guess it was pretty obvious, but what can I say.”

“Well how about we make a little wager? Let’s play some poker.” Gajeel smiled cunningly.

Levy shook her head and smiled, he was going to regret his decision to play poker with her, she had never lost a game of poker in her life, “Sure. What are we betting with?”

Gajeel smiled, “Strip poker sound like fun to you?”


	18. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL

He was definitely in love with her. They were both down to major articles of clothes. Shirt, pants, underwear. He had his headband still and she had her bra. This was a very even matchup. Gajeel thanked his history of hustling poker at dive bars for extra cash back in his late teens because DAMN she was good at poker. This hand he bet his headband and she bet her shirt. He lost. The next hand they both bet shirts and he won. He watched with a sexual hunger in his eyes, her fair skin slowly peeking out as she seductively took her shirt off. He couldn’t tell if she was trying to seduce him or not, but it was working. She wore a black lace bra, that made her boobs look massive and appetizing. Gajeel wanted to rip it off with his teeth and suck those tits until they were purple and red in his markings. He groaned internally, he wanted her even more now that they were slowly teasing each other, getting each other worked up for the night he hoped to have with her.

He dealt the cards again and watched her delicate features scrunch in concentration, he liked her competitive side as well as her sexy side. He could tell she was determined to win.

“I bet my pants.” She stated and picked up her cards.

“I’ll do my shirt again.” He looked at his hand, he grinned in his head. Straight flush right off the bat. He felt bad that she was gonna loose so badly, gihi.

He put his cards down face up, “Straight flush.” He smiled and gestured at her pants.

“Tsk. Don’t be too hasty Mister,” She laid down a Royal Flush, “Shirt Please!”

He groaned and stripped and tossed her his shirt. She bit her lip, Gajeel barely noticed, but it was so small, such a cute involuntary reflex.


	19. Levy's POV

**Levy**

She watched him take off his shirt and used all her will power to not audibly gasp at seeing his musclebound physique. He was tanned and was solidly ripped throughout his entire torso. She tried her best to keep her head in the game but before she knew it she lost a hand.

“Pants.” The cocky man told her with a dumb smile.

Levy had had enough with this dumb game, “Make me, Gajeel.”

She knew those were the words to say to make him take her then and there. But, even though she saw the lust flare up in his eyes, he dealt the next hand. His rejection of her obvious forwardness turned her on even more. The next hand was intriguing to say the least. She had won with a full house, Gajeel striped his pants off. Levy knew she was ahead having still her bra and panties. She couldn’t help but sneaking a peak at his rock solid dick in his grey underwear. It was almost as if it was trying to escape the restraints of the grey cotton to get inside her.  She dealt the next hand. she knew she could kiss her bra goodbye with the shit cards she had. Gajeel flaunted his royal flush in her face and commanded, “Gihi, Strip Shorty.”

Levy felt a blush rise to her face as she slowly unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor. She kept one arm over her nipples, trying to cover as much of herself as possible when Gajeel argued.

“That’s no fair Shrimp.” He protested, “I didn’t get to cover…”

Levy moved her arm and let her tits bounce freely, cutting Gajeel off as he stared at them. _Wow_ , she thought, _way to make me feel self-conscious._

“Um,” Gajeel stammered and busied himself with the cards, looking away. Levy realized she wasn’t the only one with a blush now.

Levy also realized that she and Gajeel were even now. Whoever won this hand was the winner. Levy grit her teeth, she’d never been so evenly matched before, she had to win. She looked at her cards. She had a flush, her highest card being a Queen. She grinned maliciously, she was going to win.

That is, that’s what she thought until Gajeel put down his hand. He also had a flush, but his highest card was a King.

Levy blushed, and stood to take her panties off when Gajeel stopped her, “Hold on.”

Levy looked at him weirdly, “Hold on?”

Gajeel stood up and walked toward her, he placed his hands on her hips, and slid one thumb into the black lace of her panties, “Yah, hold on. I want to do the honors.”

Levy blushed but was surprised that, instead of feeling her panties being torn away (possibly literally), she was being scooped up. Her tits were pressed up against his warm firm tanned skin as he walked her over to the bed where he tossed her on her back.

He kissed her leg and around to her hip. He grabbed the flimsy fabric of her panties and pulled downward with his teeth. She could feel his breath on her pelvis which made her skin tremble. She knew that this man was a goddamned Adonis. His eyes were full of desire for her and she just wanted to satisfy him. Her eyes lustfully drank him in as he trailed his hot breath over her soaked pussy. She whined a little and he dropped the panties and looked at her.

“Was that a whine for attention?” He asked semi jokingly as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Levy sucked a loud breath in, damn his teasing ways. She wiggled out from under him and out of her panties. She sat down on his lap and pushed his shoulders down.

She was straddling him then lowered her chest onto his while keeping her ass and pussy away from his monstrous bulge. He rolled her over and whispered in her ear, “Levy, come on you know that I am no good with you teasing me like that.” He rubbed his dick on her pussy and she moaned with passion. She wanted him so badly. He kissed her like she was the only woman on earth and she loved it. One of his hands covered her back and the other was used to prop them up on the bed.

When they released from the kiss he ducked down to her chest and grabbed one of her nipples between his teeth. He sucked and rolled the sensitive bud in his mouth and then made his way back up to her mouth, leaving only a trail of dark hickeys to mark his path.

She knew she couldn’t wait any longer, shoved him over and pulled down his underwear, revealing a thick 9-inch cock. She reached down and grabbed the base of his dick. She licked up the shaft and sucked on the head, tasting the pre-cum slowly leaking from the top.

“Good God Lev.” Gajeel sighed. Levy looked up at him, and said, “You know there is something you don’t particularly know about me.”

He laughed, “What would that be?”

Levy smirked and took his entire cock in her mouth, she sucked up and down then released, all the while Gajeel was flushed and moaning.

“I don’t have a gag reflex.”


	20. Gajeel's POV

GAJEEL

As Levy sucked his cock he couldn’t even think straight. She was so good at giving head. He grabbed her blue hair and helped her pace herself. At one point she even went as far as to jack him off while sucking his sack. He wanted to cum in that pretty little mouth of hers but he knew he had to wait. He was going to fuck ‘er brains out. He pulled her off his dick and threw her back on the bed.

“Oh, Gajeel, how did you know I like it rough?”

He smirked, “Intuition.”

He rubbed his boner against her wetness and watched her squirm. Something he could do all day if given the choice, but he knew that for his sanity and hers he had to screw her so hard she couldn’t walk the next day. He tugged on her ear with his teeth. A small little sigh escaped her lips and it turned him on even more.

“Levy. I need you” He growled into her ear, “Now.”

“Take me Gajeel. I want you inside of me. Now.”

Gajeel lined his throbbing cock up with her opening.

“You are sure, babe?” He asked sensitively.

Levy pulled his face to her face, “Gajeel, Fuck me. Right now.”

His eyebrows shot up and he plowed into her. He watched her face contort with pleasure. Her arms flailed up and grabbed the metal bars of the headboard. With every thrust her tits bounced and he could feel her tight little pussy all the way around his cock. She wrapped her slender legs around his body. Her nails on one hand dug into his back and the other entangled itself in his hair.

He groaned into her ear, “Good Lord Lev… Fuck yeah.”

He could tell she was getting close to cumming because she began making soft sounds of desire. He could feel is cock becoming ready to burst in climax, but he was determined to have her cum first.

“Ah! Ah! Baby! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Yeah! Oh Fuck Yeah! Uuuuhh Yeah!” she began to vocalize her pleasure which made Gajeel even more ready to burst inside of her, but he managed to wait just long enough. Just as Gajeel thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Levy screamed and he felt her cum flood around his cock.

“Ah FUCK Lev!” He came inside her, keeping his pace, thrusting so they could ride their euphoric highs out together. It was the best orgasm Gajeel had ever had. He slowly eased out of her and flopped on his back panting.

“G-Gajeel. That was- amazing.” Levy gasped trying to catch her breath as well.

“Levy” He rolled on his side next to her and wrapped his precious fairy in his arms, “you are amazing.”


	21. Levy's POV

**Levy**

After they cleaned up from what had to have been the most intense and satisfying sex Levy had ever had, they snuggled in the bed and chatted. This discussion led to some interesting discoveries.

“Wait so you used to do gardening?” Levy had asked amazed, she would have never had guessed that Gajeel would have gardened.

“Well yeah, but only because I was bored. I even constructed a little grove in the woods by school. I will have to bring you there one time.”

Levy thought to herself, is this the anonymous note writer? But she thought that was a silly idea and pushed it out from her mind.


	22. Narrator's POV

**_Narrator’s POV_ **

All four years of Levy’s college career was spent with Gajeel. She would always water the plants in the secret Grotto and kept her promise to the mysterious master of the grove to never share it’s whereabouts. It wasn’t until their honeymoon, 2 years after Levy Graduated with her Master’s Degree in Creative Writing and Gajeel had opened up his own Auto Body Garage, that either of them even knew that they’d been writing secret notes to each other to take care of the Grotto. To this day, when their children: Kurogane, Shirogane, and Hagane want to play around the campus that their mother teaches at, their father brings them to the Grotto which has been kept up to this day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3! If you like it please drop a comment or a Kudos!  
> Thanks!


End file.
